Facade - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Danny Phantom crossover
by excusemeforamoment
Summary: Danny Fenton and Sam Manson are the new kids at NHS, and their not entirely happy about it. But their school life turns around when they meets Randy and Howard, all the while discovering the goodball ninja's existence. And the experience gets even more exciting when local billionare McFist teams up with a certain asshole ghost from Danny's past... [ also friendship and adventure. ]
1. Chapter One - Someone Interesting

**[ Summary: ]** Danny Fenton is the new kid at NHS, and he's not so excited.  
But when he meets Randy Cunningham and discovers the goofball ninja's existence,  
his school life turns around. And it gets even more exciting when McFist gets too personal with Randy,  
who begins loosing control of certain Tengu-related ninja abilities...

 **[ Author's Note: ]** Hallo fellow Fenjas (and whatever DP fans are called)! ;D  
Welcome to my Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Danny Phantom crossover!  
Please be aware I don't own any characters in this story.

 _I will post a next chapter at 3 reviews! Thank you!  
ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Chapter One ~ Someone Interesting**

* * *

 **oOo**

"Randy Cunningham to the principle's office, Randy Cunningham?"

Danny stared, slack-jawed in his state of shock. Why in the ectoplasm did Principle Slimovitz think it was a good idea to assign him some nerdy tour-guide? From countless open evenings and bathroom trips, he was pretty sure he knew his way around just fine. The only place he hadn't visited yet was the gym, but he didn't really care about that. As far as he knew he was physically fit from the ghost chases and training, and we could just follow his classmates around or ask them. It wasn't like he needed a tour-guide to show him everything. "I think Randy is a perfect tour-guide for someone like you," Principle Slimovitz commented through the awkward silence, his yellow-green eyes setting upon his own icy blue ones. A dicey cough followed this statement, and he continued. "Randy, although sarcastic and often carefree, is very much kind-hearted. He's also very understanding towards other student's needs, and he'll make you laugh."

Quirking an eyebrow, Danny said nothing but a careless "oh." From what Slimovitz was saying, this kid Randy was sarcastic but… considerate? If he were honest, this would match his own description perfectly. In fact, he was kind of forced into being warm-hearted, since he's a part-time ghost buster and hero in itself. It wasn't that he wasn't nice in human form, it was just that being a lionheart required upmost selflessness. And none of these students would ever know; maybe only Sam, but she was ill today. Secretly, Danny wished for some paranormal activity to occur, or at least a robot attack. Without having to go ghost, this place would be a big fat bore. Boy was Norrisville an average place – well, apart from the huge metal pyramid in the centre of the town and one single mountain off in the distance. That was weird in itself. Just as he really got deep into his thoughts, the doorknob began to rattle. Upon instinct, Danny straightened himself and clenched his fists into a white-knuckled ball, his icy blue gaze hardening a little. Glancing slightly to his left, he could see Slimovitz roll his eyes and mutter something that resembled 'I should get a new door.'

"Why the juice won't this op- oh, never mind." The door swung ajar and Danny took in the owner of the voice with one long stare.

There was nothing nerd-like about him at all; his shape was tall and gawky, and he made it work better then some. There was some muscle hidden underneath the sleeves of his grey-and-white McHoodie (he thought that was what they were called at least) and while he wasn't toned, it was still existent. His skin was pale and unblemished, contrasting against the bright-in-comparison colour of his hair – a curious tyrain purple, spiked at the top naturally with strands falling over his eyes. It must get in his way all the time, but he didn't seem to care at all. A lopsided grin seemed to be decorating his striking features, charming and cocky in its own way. The smile showed white teeth, straight but not completely perfect. was one of those contagious smiles Danny had yearned for a while, yet all he had was an awkward bare of the teeth. Then there was his clothes. A strange mixture, but it all matched up nicely. First there was the hoodie, slate grey with the edge of the sleeves and the strings outlined in white. The zip was undone to reveal a bright red shirt, with an ivory swirl on the chest that he was sure he had seen before, but couldn't quite place a finger on it. He also wore a pair of black McSkinnies that hugged against his slender legs, as well as McKicks that were only a shade or two lighter then the colour of his hair.

"Hey Slimdiggity," the teenager, Randy as Danny had assumed, greeted the dark-haired principle casually. His tone sounded blithe, but had the nonchalant hint to it that only added to his... unique... character. "If this is about the bagel incident yesterday, then Howard and I are very sorry. I can't help it if that weirdo Debby Kang likes taking the seeds off my bagel and I didn't care until she actually ripped half of it, _half of my bagel_ , off and ate it in front of me! You can't expect me to just _let it blow_ and let her eat it! So I took half of her bagel and she punched me! _Punched me_!? I ble-"  
Danny was almost thankful when the Principle cut him off. Already Randy had set the impression upon himself that he had the energy of a bouncy puppy. And the Slimdiggity part? Danny rather liked it; and he would probably end up using it in the future.

"Randy!" Slimovitz interrupted with a sharp bark, gaining Randy's attention, "firstly, only Thunderpunch can call me Slimdiggity. Secondly, I will talk to you about that incident later on - Ranginald Bagel..." upon hearing that nickname (at least Danny really hoped it was), Randy flinched, and then replaced the disgruntled frown with a sarcastic 'haha, very funny P. Slimz.' The principle wasn't exactly keen on returning his student's lopsided smiles, and continued in a monotone voice. "Thirdly, I would like you to meet Danny Fenton. You will be showing him around today, and then you will take him back to your Science lesson. Your tour should only take about ten minutes; I'm aware that it has only been a few minutes since your lesson has started?" Randy gave a roll of his intense blue orbs, and his shoulder slumped against the doorframe.

"Aren't you just a big, fat ball of sunshine," Danny heard Randy grumble under his breath, before he spoke aloud to 'Slimdiggity' in a defeated tone. "Okay. So I'll go do that with... uhm... Danny, was it? Yeah, it was. Anyway, I'll go do some touring now. C'mon Danny." Gesturing over his shoulder, Randy spun on the heel of his shoe and stepped away from Priniple Slimovitz's stuffy office. Danny stifled a stupified groan and stood up to follow Randy into the corridor. As he jogged to catch up to Randy's long, soundless strides, he felt a pang of self-consciousness spit through him. He had to literally look _up_ at Randy; despite being the same age as him, since they were both in 9th grade. Randy sure was tall for a fourteen-year-old, and the height of his oddly-coloured hair helped with that too.

"Where are we going first?" Danny asked awkwardly, glancing up at Randy, who's expression had gone from wapish to elated in under a millisecond. Striking cobalt met ice-cold blue as Randy glanced at him, one tyrain purple eyebrow quirked and a lopsided smirk decorating his features. Danny had noticed how crooked his smile was, but it actually made him look... charming... in a way? That was really the only way to describe it, in the straightest way possible.  
He had been wondered whether Randy had any friends, before he remembered he had mentioned 'Howard' in P. Slimz's office.

"To the gym," Randy responded, dragging a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face. "Just a warning - Coach Green is insane. Like, _really_ insane."

Danny laughed. "What do you mean by... insane..?"  
 _Do I really want to know_?

"I mean playing-hopscotch-with-a-flame-thrower insane," he remarked with a snort, then completely changed the subject. "Hey, is your real name Daniel? I'm just curious, because Danny doesn't sound like a full name - more like a nickname."  
 _No I didn't_.

"Yea, it is," Danny chirped in response. "Danny is a nickname - like Ranginald Bagel, right?"

With a long snort, Randy's face went crimson in embarrasment. "I was being the bagel king," he reasoned, his voice a full octave or so higher then usual, "I needed a bagel-related name to help me control my people. _Long live Ranginald Bagel_!" Randy began bowing to an invisible shrine while striding forward, making Danny laugh so hard he actually stopped making a noise and looked like a seal, clapping and covering his mouth. It took about a minute for him to fully compose himself, and by that time Randy was looking at an invisible watch on his wrist out of impatientness.  
"You laughed for ages," he stated in a friendly manner, running a tongue briefly over his teeth. Tearing his startling azure gaze away from Danny's icy blue one, his eyes lit up even more. Was that even possible? "We're at the gym," he said, before pulling the wide doors back and peering in.  
"He's doing coconut dodgeball," he said, a hint of bordem embedded into his tone, "I prefer flame-thrower hopscotch, to be honest."

"You do?" Danny hissed, cocking an eyebrow. Who in the ectoplasm would enjoy demonic tasks like that?!

"Yeah, I do. You see, Coach Green told me that he beli-" Randy didn't manage to finish his sentence, before a scream rang through the corridors and a waterfall of panicked students emerged from different classrooms, all eyes wide and arms flailing. "What the juice? Again?" He facepalmed, and looked to Danny, who was looked completely lost.

"What in the ectoplasm is going on?" he squeaked, feeling a thin sheet of sweat settle on his forehead out of fear. He was horrified that Randy had said 'again' at a panicky situation like this. "What do you mean again?!"

"Ah, you don't know about the daily monster/robot attacks then," Randy offered, his shoulders lifting in a shrug. "You see, nearly everyday someone gets 'stanked,' which is the monster attacks, or a random robot comes out of no-where and attacks everyone. But, there is a hero who always saves our butts."

"And he is..."  
Smirking, Danny thought about his awesome (or 'bruce' as he had picked up from the corridors earlier on) part-time job as a ghost buster. Being half-ghost was really cool, but not being able to tell anyone about it was killing him. Gloating was fun - but dangerous with the wrong people, he supposed.

"The ninja of Norrisville High," Randy said quickly. The silhouette of a large robo-panther stepped into view, growling something about a ninja and revenge. _Monster attacks?! I though Amity Park was the only place with stuff like this!_ Except for the fact that Danny was a ghost-fighter and not a robot-fighter, he was pretty used to these situations. It was just Randy's casualness that sent him into a flying state of panic. "Run," Randy suddenly barked at him in an indescrible tone, pushing his shoulders with quick-working hands. _He's either really brave or just plain stupid_.

Without a second thought, Danny ran.

* * *

 _WHY DOES A NINJA EVEN EXIST?! NINJAS CAN'T SAVE NORRISVILLE FROM A ROBOT!_ Danny's mind was racing as he ran. He briefly considered shifting into his ghostly counterpart, but then one thought held him back from doing so. Would it hurt just to watch the ninja at work? Just to see if, y'know, it did a good job at keeping everyone safe? Deciding to do so, he pushed through the flurry of screaming students and emerged on the otherside to see the battle full-on. The robo-panther was huge - it was made of a heavy duty steel, with glowing green eyes that boomed spitefulness and a long, solid tail that swung at dangerous speeds. It had spikes, honed and dripping with some sort of dark green liquid, running from the top of its large head to the base of its tail. Without question, its teeth were made at a colossal size, and it shot forward like a dart at its intended target. But, the target was even faster - and Danny had a feeling that he was the ninja.

From the menacing stance, Danny guessed that the ninja wasn't scared one bit. A sword, long with a crimson streak running down the centre, was wielded in one hand, while the other was so low his fingers nearly touched the tips of the short, emerald grass. "Ninja _sprint_!" the figure, slender and lanky in an all-too-familiar way, shot towards the robo-panther at lightening speed and on soundless feet. Everything about this guy was so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place his finger on who it could be. The only thing he could see of the ninja was his eyes - wide and hued an intense cobalt colour, the top of the eye-hole-thingies moving as his eyebrows did. Judging by the way the eye-hole-thingies were positioned, he was frowing; probably from the effort of running that fast.

"Ninja Tengu fireball!"

"What in the ectoplasm?!"

Danny stared with a hanging jaw - the ninja's suit inverted in its black-and-red colours, and he appeared to _engulf himself in flames_...? There was fire, shaded a curious colour of dazzling orange and gold, flickering off the material, and his frowned deepened as he threw his hands out. And with his hands, there was a huge, crackling... fireball?! It whizzed towards the creature at lightning speed, and the fireball struck it on the jaw. Within seconds an explosion followed the fierce blow, and the flames spred along the grass just as fast as the fireball had gone.  
"Ninja air fist!" the ninja announced, collecting up something invisible and then spreading something apart. Danny briefly remembered the slender figure chuckling at something to do with a chicken before a huge fist made of pale blue _air_ shot towards the rapid orange flames, blowing them out all at once. _OK, what_?

A ginger-haired freshman, overweight and smiling widely, trotted towards the ninja just after he had positioned himself steadily on the grass. There were students cheering about how the ninja saved the day, yet none other but Ginger-Boy had been bold enough to approach him. The ninja appeared menacing, but the way he spoke to the freshman suggested otherwise. Ginger-Boy said something and the ninja laughed, and Danny leaned in a little to listen to what they were saying.

"-ngham, that was awesome! I've never seen you use the Tengu thingy and I'm impressed!"

"I know you are, Double D. I'm just _bruce_ at what I do, that's why."  
 _Cocky much_ , Danny though with a smirk. Just like him, only... warmer.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh look, the Nomicon is calling you, Scarf-boy."

"Hey! The scarf came with the su-"

"Go talk to your book before I smack you with it, ninja."

"Wish me luck. That book has attitude."  
Just then the ninja pulled a small red ball out of who-knows-where and hollered something that resembled 'SMOKEBOMB!' before throwing the ball at the floor. Upon contact with the ground the ball exploded into a thick puff of thick red smoke, and by the time it had dissolved into the air the ninja was no-where to be seen. 'Double D' as the ninja had called him spun on his heel, only to run right into Danny.

"Oh, sorry," he apologised, at first looking a tad flustered, then narrowing his fierce chestnut orbs up at his own icy blue ones. "You're from Amity Park, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Danny responded, his breath hitching nervously in his throat. "C-can I just get something straight?"

"Uh... sure, I guess," Double D cocked an eyebrow.

"Soo... it's my first day here, some kid named Randy-" Howard bit his lip at the mention of that name, "-shows me that Coach Green guy playing dodgeball with coconuts, a robot attacks the school, he acts like its nothing, then a _ninja_ comes along and shoots a 'Tengu' fireball and some hand made of air, whatever those things are?!" Upon saying the last reason, Danny felt his chest puff in pride. He may not be able to set himself on fire, but he can do other cool stuff like flying and invisiblity. And to be honest, Danny doubted the ninja could shoot a ray of cryokinesis out of his hands.  
Then again, he had just seen him fire a fireball at a robot panther, and shoot a fist made of air from nothing. So maybe he was wrong.

"Pretty much," Double D shrugged it off as if it were nothing, "normal day at NHS, I suppose."

"I though Amity Park was insane," Danny remarked, before glancing up at the school's white walls and flying navy flag, "but this place is-"

"Wonk, I know." Double D cut him off abruptly. "I'm Howard Weinerman."

"Danny Pha- Fenton."

"Is that a nickname?"

"Y'know, Randy asked just that about ten minutes ago. Where is he anyway?"

"Uhm... bathroom break?"

"...OK."

"Howard!" a voice called from a little way away. Both boys looked up, to see Randy sprinting towards him holding a mathbook and a tan knabsack. "Howard, the Nom- Oh heyyy Danny. How-how ya doin'?" An awkward (and still lopsided) grin was on his face, and he looked completely and utterly drained of energy. Danny, about to open his mouth to respond, Randy cut him off once more. "No, y'know what? Don't bother asking, you're probably fine. Look, I need food in me and I'm really tired, so can we hurry and get to science?"

"Cunningham, do you know what day it is?"

For a moment, Randy looked confused. "Tuesday?" Then a ray of light dawned upon him, and he started laughing that angelic laugh. "OH MY CHEESE, IT'S TACO TUESDAY!" Both Howard and Randy looked high as a kite as they started jabbering about something to do with 'roadkill' and 'murderous lunch ladies wielding ladels.' This made Danny laugh (he remembered his own lunch lady incident back at Amity Park while doing so), and Randy blandly commented that he looked like a seal again, before they all were in hysterics. Something told Danny that these two were fantastic friends, and were completely nutty. Hey, at least they weren't boring - that was certain.

"How long have you guys known eachother?" Danny asked once they had all composed themselves; Howard let out a snort at the innocent question. For a moment, Danny wondered what he had done wrong.

"Like, forever," Randy replied, his smile widening.

"Fourteen years." Howard added. _I'm guessing they're both fourteen, then_.

"Ten," Randy snarled in a fake, menacing manner, and Howard narrowed his eyes. Looking at both of them through amused icy-blue eyes, Danny mentally noted that Randy was at least a foot taller then his ginger-haired best friend. It made them look rather comical together, and made Danny feel self-conscious about his own height. If they were to be put in height order, it would start with Howard as the smallest and Randy as the tallest. Him and Randy had similar builds, except Randy was a little more lanky then he was; Danny had muscle instead. Ghost hunting was a good workout.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon _Ranginald Bagel_ ," Danny chuckled, and Randy poked his tongue out at him, "let's go get you those tacos, eh?"

* * *

 **[ Author's Note: ]** I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!  
In the next chapter I'm gonna have Danny ghost up and meet the ninja...  
And some other stuff. :D

 *** PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL ONLY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF THIS STORY GETS MAYBE 2 REVIEWS!***


	2. Chapter 2 - Out Of Control

**[ Author's Note: ]** Jeez, guys. I really appreciated those two reviews!  
Whoever reviewed/followed/favorited are the CHEESE! Thank you so much!  
Please be aware I don't own any of the characters in this story!

 _2 more reviews for a new chapter?_

* * *

 **Chapter Two ~ Out Of Control**

* * *

 **oOo**

The blood-red sun chipped over the ragged horizon, painting the colours with new possiblities through vibrant reds, oranges and purple. There was an ice-cold breeze weaving through the clear air, billowing the long cerise scarf along with it. With a content suck of crisp oxygen, the ninja of Norrisville High shifted his position in the thick canopies of the forest. The view of the sunrise over Norrisville was stunning, and nearly every morning Randy awoke prematurely just to see it. Of course, he always wore the ninja suit; a teenage boy walking around that early would be just plain suspscious to the other citizens. Plus, the suit was rather comfortable, even if it did rub on his eyebrows in an uncomfortable manner. In the numb-minded state he was left in by the gorgeous view of vibrant colours and familiar sihouettes, Randy began thinking about the kid he had shown around yesterday, before the clock struck 'ninja o'clock' of course. Yes, Danny Fenton seemed like a decently average person; a student from Amity Park, the place ridden with oddball ghosts and other ghoul figures. But Randy was sure he was hiding something big, like he was. With his black hair and ice-cold blue orbs, he appeared to be normal - just like himself, just... quiter. When the two teenagers had just met, he made little to no noise with his mouth, and barely smiled except for when Randy made him laugh (the Ranginald Bagel joke made him look like a seal, though. Didn't look like laughing to Randy).

"Crud," he hissed, glancing backwards at his knabsack as the familiar whirr of the Nomicon sprung to life. There was a crimson-red illumination radiating out of the open bag, and he gracefully spun on the thin branch, his weight barely wobbling the surface as he moved. One arm hooked around the strap and he hauled it towards him, feeling the weight of the Nomicon straining against his aching muscles. Man, did catapulting a Tengu fireball drain your energy. After a quick visit with the Nomicon, he had sprinted back to Howard only to find him conversating with Danny. And, after having a bit of a joke around with both Double D and Danny, he had realised just how much he needed to sleep. But, he had been so tired he actually couldn't sleep (forget logic, right?) and decided to visit the views of the sunrise instead. Therefore he didn't get a whole lot of sleep, and he had school today.

"Right, Nomicon. Whatchu got for me today?" he said, moving his hand to open the mysterious 800-year-old book, when a figure _floated_ in front of his vision, shadowed against the blood-red circle of the sun. Upon instinct, Randy dramatically heightened his senses. He only shifted his position when he realised the black on his suit was glowing slightly orange, and familiar orange flames were flickering off his fingertips. _Why was he Tengu-ing up?_ The Ninja sucked in a sharp puff of chilly breath to steady his heartrate, though nothing happened. The flames grew in size and the hovering shape flinched, altering slightly out of the sun's circle. Randy could see a flicker of snowy-white hair and he could smell something that resembled melted playdough, and his breath hitched in his throat. _Who the juice is that?_ The pressure of him watching didn't help; Randy could feel himself being engulfed in warm Tengu flames and he heard a brief gasp of awe from the mysterious figure before he leapt from the branches to avoid setting the tree on fire.

"You need help?" the figure offered, hovering closer to the ground. It was now when Randy noticed the creepy green glow radiating off his muscled (not ripped, just muscled) build, and was he _floating_?! Why didn't he notice that before? With a hurried nod, Randy sucked in another breath. The Tengu flames were full pelt by now - rippling off the material of the suit, which was already inverted in its colours and glowing a radiant orange. He wasn't sure why they were there; he never called out 'Ninja Tengu Fireball!' and his emotions were in check (not that it made a difference.) So why was he on Tengu Mode? He considered asking the figure whether he knew why, but only himself, the past ninjas and the NinjaNomicon knew about the Tengu's existence.

"What does it look like, Mr. Float-And-Glow? I'm not meant to be on fire until _after_ I request for the Tengu to ignite me. Use your _mysterious magic rainbows_ to put me out, if you don't mind," he responded, voice dripping with sarcasm. The nickname for the guy he wasn't proud of - it didn't even rhyme. What kind of a nickname doesn't rhyme?! Bad ones, for sure. The figure hovered into the orange glow of his flames, and his feet landed with a quiet 'thump' upon the dampened emerald grass. Randy could see him fully now; a tall, but not as tall as him, gawky build, with muscle bridging along his body. His hair was a pure snow white that showed no evidence that it had been dyed, spiked in a familiar way to Danny but not quite the same - windswept, messy. The strands dangled slightly over his ghostly pale skin, nearly covering a pair of startling neon green irisies that could see into your soul if they tried hard enough. On his face was an awe-struck smile, most likely at the flames that engulfed Randy's body. He wore an odd, overly-superhero-like jumpsuit; mainly black, with white points. On the center of his chest was some sort of a 'DP' merged together into some weird shape, and he looked quite proud of it.

"Kay," the figure rubbed his hands together, and then blew out a gentle breath at Randy. He suddenly felt cold, yet the flames didn't go out. It wasn't that they were painful to him, they really weren't, it was just the fear that he would set something on fire. _OK, I swear that's Jack Frost. And I need ice breath in my life - so honkin' bruce_!

"Trust the Tengu flames," he grumbled, sucking in another breath, "c'mon Tengu, do me a solid. Put 'em out." After nothing happened, he groaned again. "Oh wait, you can't. I trapped you in a stupid stone after you possessed by best friend."

"What's a Tengu?" the figure asked curiously, his voice familiar to Randy, but he couldn't place a finger on who it was.

"Oh, a Tengu is some creepy demon bird who lives in a rock at that school over there." Randy jammed a thumb in the directon of Norrisville High School, dancing around and avoiding staying still so he doesn't set the grass underneath him alight. The flames flickered a shade brighter and spread to his toes, fully engulfing him in the warmth. Strangely, they were actually comforting - the way they wrapped around his body and radiated a beautiful shade of orange, and unusual tone ligher then normal flames. They were almost hypnotic; the way they swept across his build elegantly, the inverted colours of the suit only adding to the grandeur of the effects.

"Ah," the figure responded as if it were nothing out of the ordinary, "soo my name is D- I mean, my name is Phantom. You are?"

 _Do I really have a 'first' name?_ "I'm... ninja, I guess."

"Creative," Phantom laughed. That laugh... familiar.

"I know," Randy responded sarcastically.

"Do you have an actual name?"

"Ninja of Norrisville High?"

"No, like an _actual_ name. No, not really - if I told you my identity would be out."

"I feel ya, dude."

But Randy couldn't think of anyone that had a laugh like that. The voice, the body shape, all of that was familiar; but he just couldn't work it out. Maybe it was because he got no sleep, or maybe it was because he had the attention spam of a gnat. He knew that he would get it sometime - probably. After all, he is good at riddles (the Nomicon could say different though) and an identity counts as a riddle... kind of? Suddenly Randy could feel himself cooling down, and the glow faded. "Oh my NINJA, finally you shooby little DEMON BIRD!" With lightening speed and on soundless feet, he sprung back into the cover of the branches. The Nomicon was still glowing desperately at him, growling like a wolf between vexed flashes of crimson. Floating after him, Phantom had his own eerie green glow around his signiture.

"What are you, half-ghost?"

The question, out of the blue, seemed to startle Phantom a little. "Y-yeah," he stuttered in a dither, "I am, actually. How did you know?" The ninja only tapped his nose and smirked under the mask, though he doubted that he could see it. If he were to honestly tell him, he would have to say that he just threw out a wild guess. Judging by the ice breath, the floating and the weird green glowing jig he worked with, he certainly came from Amity, like Danny was. Maybe Fenton would know something about him. All he had to do was ask about it in Spanish, or maybe before the school bell rings if he can find him after a visit to the Sword Smith.

"Sooo... what are you doin' here?" Randy asked out of curiosity. Phantom, looking around the same age as him, lifted both shoulders in a shrug.

"A... guy... sent me here. Not sure why. He just did. What about you?"

Randy's eyes were glassed over with a 'seriously?' expression; the look seemed to expliot anxiousness in Phantom, as he had flinched in the air upon coming into contact with the ninja's cobalt gaze. "Really...?" he rolled his eyes, glancing carelessly at the book next to him with a sigh, "it's in my title. I'm the 'Ninja of Norrisville.' Protecting this dump of a school is my duty, and had been for 800 years. It's daily routine, dude."

Phantom threw him a skeptical look, before it morphed into a small smile. "So you're immortal. Must be... bruce, is it? So did you teach yourself the moves, or...?"

"No, I have a mentor. But I'm not really allowed to show his identity. Let's just say he's not so human as most people think." Randy shifted awkwardly on the branch, glancing at the Nomicon, which was by now throwing blinding flashes of vexed crimson in his direction. Scowling at the Nomicon (because he was oh so used to the dazzling glow) with darkened eyes, Randy hauled it onto his lap and played with the edge of the pages, flicking against the corners of the yellowing paper impatiently.

"Is it that book?" Phantom asked out of blue, much to Randy's dismay.

"Maybe," he narrowed his eyes and Phantom finally tore his gaze away from the book and to Randy, intense cobalt clashing with an ice-cold neon green. "But, I have to go. Y'see, my book wants my undying attention." But before he could open it, Phantom grabbed his narrow shoulder. A cold shiver cascaded through Randy and he jerked away upon instinct, being the kind of person that doesn't really like being cold. Usually the suit would keep him warm, but the halfa's touch went against that for a minute.

"Wait," Phantom barked sharply, then drawing his hands away at the suspiscious glare Randy was throwing at him, "I need you-"

"Look, OK, I g-gotta go before this book murders me for being late. Oh, and the whole flying gig and the ghost stuff? That's bruce, dude, seriously. But for real now, the Nomicon is gonna slap me. Bye now!" Phantom could only stare as the not-so-famous Ninja of Norrisville opened the book and slipped suddenly into the arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

A few hours later, Danny was finally at school. It was his first official day at Norrisville High School, and he unfortunately had English with Mr. Bannister. Not looking forward to the lesson, Danny had decided to get up early to watch the sunrise so he had an excuse to sleep in late, only to have a run-in with that ninja guy. But this time, when the ninja had seen him, Danny realised that he had sharply increased his senses and he set himself on fire from the panic of him not knowing who Danny is. When this had occured, a pang of sympathy had coarsed through his brain yet he didn't say anything, only gawking as the colours on the suit inverted and he had fully engulfed everything in 'Tengu' flames. And, as the ninja had leapt from the tree and danced around the grass to avoid setting something on fire while having a conversation with him, Danny learnt some more about the black-and-red clad figure.

"Mornin' Danny," Howard chirped a greeting as the halfa flopped down next to the red-head, making Danny's head whip around to face him. From the unimpressed expression Howard was holding, Danny could tell that he wasn't so happy with the idea of having English either. He didn't think anyone would, apart from Bucky and maybe Flute Girl. Was that what they called her? Secretly Danny thought that her name was something like 'Esmerelda' or 'Jemima.'

"Hi Howard," he groaned in respone, then looking around with a quirked eyebrow. "Where's Randy?"

"He slept in again," Howard offered casually, fiddling with his thumbs and leaning back in his seat. It was then that a certain purple-haired teenager skidded through the open door, slamming into Mr. Bannister's back in the process. Both Danny and Howard snorted as the teacher spun to face whoever collided with him, though Randy shot away like lightning and ducked behind the desk Bucky was sat in upon instinct. Once Mr. Bannister looked away, he dived into his chair, which clattered against the ground with a metallic ring. Though, no one else even flinched at the noise, Danny was greatly startled - maybe it was because the chair was right beside him, with the other side of that chair where Howard had been idly saving the clattering plastic seat.

"Hey," he grumbled with a long, tired yawn, "am I l-late...?"

"Cunningham, the bell hasn't even gone yet." Howard jammed a thumb towards the clock, which was yet to hit 8:30 AM.

Randy let out a long, fustrated groan. "So I could have slept in more?"

With a snort, Danny brushed a hand through his dark hair. Randy looked like he had been dragged through a bush twice, with his tyrain purple hair messy and startling cobalt orbs tired and heavy-lidded. "Pretty much," he giggled, ducking away as Randy threw him a sharp glare. _One glare that is far too familiar_. Just then the door to the Spanish classroom was swung upon by a brute force and in came the one and only Sam Manson. Her black bob, ponytailed at the back of her head, was neat and shiny as per usual, and her violet orbs darted around the staring classroom with some sort of darkness in her glare. There was a snort from beside Danny, and he noticed Howard was struggling to keep his laughs behind his 'dainty' hands (he hated it when he called them small) as Randy sniggered at a joke he had made. Ignoring his friend's giggly behavior, Danny only focused on asserting Sam's attention over towards him, especially towards the empty seat that was on the other side of him. "Sam!"

Sam glanced up, smiling warmly at the source of the holler, before heading towards Danny. As she sat down, her smile dropped at a considerate rate and Danny found she was glaring darkly at both Randy and Howard. With a discreet giggle, Danny elbowed the teenager sat on the other side to Sam him; Randy, who was clutching his forehead and laughing hysterically at a snarky comment Howard had whispered underneath his breath. "Hello Daniel," she growled in a fake posh accent, diverting her attention back onto Danny. Her eyes, violet and grumpy, were narrowed, and she would sometimes toss glares at Randy when she thought Danny wasn't looking. "So... you're friends with _Cunningham_." She said the name like it was poison.

"Uh..." Danny, startled that she actually knew Randy's name, hesitated to speak. "Yea... I am. How do _you_ know him?" Suddenly the purple-haired teenager elbowed him hard in the ribcage to get his attention, which Danny momentarily gave to him only to escape Sam's death glare.

"I beat her at the DDR in Greg's Gamehole." Randy answered for her, his signiture lopsided grin decorating his features.

"Tucker nicknamed him Lightning-Toes and said to me 'boy, can that kid _move_ on that DDR platform!'" Sam hissed, tossing Randy another glare - he gladly returned it with a cocked eyebrow and a cheeky poke-out of the tongue.

"Yeah, Cunningham is bomb at the DDR. Mainly it's because of being the ni-" Randy cut Howard off with a sharp elbow in the ribcage and an awkward chuckle, the smile becoming slightly more smiley then he thought natural.

"STUDENTS!" Mr. Bannister's voice was sharp and loathsome, and the increased volume gained the class's attention effectively. Both Randy and Howard were arguing with not-so-quiet hisses and hard elbows in the ribcage, with the occasional chortle of amused (or pained) laughter. "Now, I would like you all divert your attention to moi. We will be talking about - Weinerman, quit snickering like a little girl! - about punctuation and how to effectively use all aspects of each one. The first one we will talk about is the full stop; where do you put this in a sentence? Bucky, how about you tell us?"

Danny tuned the rest of it out, and instead glanced around the packed classroom. This place was so different to Caspar High - bigger, and a little fancier, with a _lot_ of amusing banter passing through the students. The two that horsed around the most were definately Randy and Howard; watching them now, he mentally noted that Howard was absent-mindedly listening to music with a pair of descreet headphones, and Randy was asleep. The sight was certainly amusing, with Cunningham drooling all over the mathbook he appeared to be using as a pillow, eyes shut loosely as if he were only dozing and not actually going to sleep. His tyrain purple hair was flopped slightly over one eye, and one hand was lazily set on the desk underneath his head. _Weirdo_ , Danny smirked, drawing the older McPhone that Randy had allowed him to keep instead of having to go back for the phone he had accidently left back home at Amity Park.

" _Danny_ ," Sam growled over the clatter of Mr. Bannister explaining the history behind the 'ancient art of semi-colons.'

"What," he responded absent-mindedly, not meeting her violet gaze and instead snapping a quick picture of Randy drooling over the mathbook.

"Stop perving, Spook Boy, and talk to me. Does he know about your... other half?" Sam hesitated and lowered her voice before she said the last two words,

"Nope - and he never will."

"I don't think you should even talk to him, Danny."

"Just because Lightning-Toes beat you on that DDR, right? Stop letting your paranoid side of you take over."

"You're the paranoid one, Fenton!"

"... so...?"

"Just don't talk to him. Please. The kid is smarter then he acts."

Randy stirred, and Howard snickered at his puzzled expression.

Danny stifled a groan. "It's not like he had anything mysterious to hide, right? He won't find out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 **[ Author's Note: ]** Thank you for reading this chapter! I got a little writer's block  
near the end. Wonk, I know.

 **korean baka:** thank you so much!

 **ArtisticAlly:** *nervous* ok, ok. You got what you wanted.  
Don't set the cats on me x_x

 *** PLEASE NOTE I WILL ONLY POST NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET AT LEAST 1 MORE REVIEW! ***


	3. Chapter 3 - Injured

**[ Author's Note: ]** Hello again Fenjas/DP fans! :D  
I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! If you have any tips,  
please tell me in the review section or PM me about it! Thank you!  
Please be aware I do not own any characters in this story!

 _2 more reviews? Maybe?_

* * *

 **Chapter Three ~ Injured**

* * *

 **oOo**

"Detention deficent disorder..." Randy sung under his breath, almost so unaudibly that it slipped past Danny's keen hearing. _My hearing is keener_ , Randy had thought upon realising just how good his hearing was, _...but it's also a death sentence_. The memory itself made him go insane - but he couldn't remember it much anymore. Besides, the chattering students around him was far too noisy to think properly, let alone remember stuff. He continued singing for a little while longer while lazily writing up each long, cruel question on his crumbled sheet of paper, until he was elbowed in the ribs sharply by Howard.

"It's not band practise, _Cunningham_. Shut up before I smack you with the Nomicon."

"It's a catchy song, _Weinerman_."

Sniggering in amusement, Howard had to say he agreed. The song they had written and performed many, many times to a crowd, named 'Disorder,' was actually very catchy. Glancing up at Danny and Sam, the red-head opened his mouth and began singing too. "'Cause I've got a terminal case of detention deficant disorderrr," he crooned, automatically tuning in with Randy's singing and matching their voices like he did while they practised for their Norrisville-centered band, Thirty Seconds to Math. Around the school, they sometimes got a few comments on their singing - apparantly they weren't even that bad. Although, Howard knew very well that Randy was a lot better at singing then he was. In fact, Purple-Hair was a natural at it. His beautiful voice could flow like a calm ocean and meddle easily into another's voice, harmonising both nicely. He also knew when to make his pitch higher or lower, even if Howard didn't, and he had a habit of doing it where Howard would least expect it. But it usually made the song sound a whole lot better. Their favorite song had to be 'Disorder,' because both of them enjoyed the chorus part (the part they had been singing) greatly, and it matched their tones with perfect precison. It was written that way, they supposed.

Danny finally looked up as Randy sung the last bit of the song, "and I got it baaaaaaaad" with a soft angelic voice, and his jaw dropped. "You guys can _sing_?!" he gawked, his icy blue gaze glassed over with amazement and a hint of humor. "Like, do you have a band, or...?"

"Thirty Seconds to Math. The song we were singing is called 'Disorder.' My favourite one," Howard offered helpfully, all the while dropping his pen onto the desk with a careless clatter to announce he had finished, "and Cunningham's too."

"You guys sounded good when you harmonised," Danny flashed a grin at them, and Sam didn't even look up from her paper. _Trust Sam not to care_. Quite frankly, Danny loved music. He wasn't very talented in the music industry, but he loved it none the less. Apart from the occasional hum along to a song he knew that come on the radio on a long car journey or in the supermarket, he had never really been interested in doing anything such as forming a band. "Did you write that song?"

"Yeah," Howard retorted, "of course we did."

"'Cause I've got a terminal case of detention deficant disorder..." Randy sung, his voice almost angelic, "and I got it baaaaaaaaaad..."

"As you can see, it gets catchy." Howard turned back to the front of the room, where Mr. Bannister was going on about something no one was really listening too.

"Randy, you have a really nice voice," Danny remarked, smiling as Randy scoffed with a snort.

"My dad used to sing. If I had a good voice, then I'd sing a whole lot more."

"...used to?"

"Y-yeah," Randy hesitated, before putting on a small smile, "my mum kicked him out of the house when I was only seven - he wasn't really... uh..." The purple-haired teenager glanced at Howard, as if silently asking for help.

"Let's just say he wasn't really the nicest dad ever," Howard said quickly, lowering his voice, "Randy gets touchy when talking about him."

"Guys, I'm fine. Look, it's my fault for mentioning him. That was seven years ago - I'm over it," offering a wider grin to Danny, Randy pretended to be writing more, even though his pen wasn't touching the paper.

"If you're sure," Danny responded softly, "hey, do you guys do gigs? Like, as Thirty Seconds to Math, I mean?"

Randy seemed to brighten up considerably, and he put on a lively lopsided grin. "Heck yeah we do. We go all over Norrisville. Like CluckFest, or the Battle of the Bands they put on up the road from here. We aren't that popular outside of Norrisville but-" just then the shrill of the school bell rung in the air, and the sound of happy chattering and scraping chairs stopped Randy from continuing. It was lunch period now.

"Cunningham, someone wants you." Howard steadied his stride and elbowed Randy's tan knabsack, which wad blinking a vibrant shade of crimson at an almost blinding scale. Quirking an eyebrow, Danny watched as Randy muttered something inaudible into Howard's ear and suddenly shot off at a soundless sprint, clutching his knabsack closed as if trying to hide something. The expression earnt a cough from Howard, who appeared to have noticed Danny's perplexed look and spoke quickly in order to fill him in. "He's going to nom- ...I mean, he's going to the bathroom...?"

Somehow Danny doubted that.

* * *

"Ninja _kick_!" a foot collided heavily with the snout of a robo-panther, sending it staggering backwards into the trunk of a tree. With an outraged roar, the creature swung a long, heavy tail towards the ninja's ankles, only for him to skillfully dodge the attack by quite literally leaping backwards - not without the unnecessary backflips, of course. Cobalt orbs narrowing and lips twitching lightly into a smug smirk, the Ninja of Norrisville High drew the familiar steel katana out of the back of his suit (who knows where he keeps that thing?), juggling the comfortable handle between his hands with expert precision. The robo-panther, unsheathing razor claws from its two front paws, sent out another furious howl, before it bounded towards the ninja in long, confident strides.

"Ninja _slice_!" Randy dived for one broad paw, brandishing his katana in one hand and using the other to aim his strike, only to find a hard blow struck against his chest; a searing pain shot through his entire body, paralysing his entire body with the torment coarsing through his veins as he tumbled to the grass. "McFizzle sticks," he hissed, not really hearing what he was saying - his brain was swimming and the noises were muffled around him, and he struggled to stay conscious for a few moments. Drawing a hand up to where the claw his struck him, he was rather dismayed to realise that the crimson liquid left on his fingers was in fact blood. He patted about for his katana to distract himself from the oncoming robo-panther, and was only left frustrated when he found it sunken to the hilt in the soft springtime dirt. He could basically hear Howard now; _get off your butt and beat the thing up, Cunningham_!

Pushing himself clumsily to his feet, Randy drew his trusty pair of nunchucks out of who-knows-where and pulled them apart; they swung violently as him arm did, dealing a blow onto the robo-panther's muzzle and causing it to lurch backwards once more. Without giving it time to recover, Randy "ninja sprint!" -ed towards the teetering creature and landed a heavy clout to its stomach. This attack was only returned by another brutal swipe, this time the claw dug into his hip instead of his chest. Biting back a scream, Randy stumbled - but he knew he had to spurr on, in order to protect the terrified students. "C'mon Cunningham," he muttered to himseld under his breath, scrambling rather ungracefully to his feet. There wasn't a lot he felt like doing - the pain was unbearable, and he could barely move without his brain spinning like a merry-go-round gone wrong. Letting his katana clatter to thr ground, he shut his eyes and appeared to be ignoring the robo-panther bounding towards him in ground-shaking leaps. But, in fact, he was only attempting to rebuild his energy, so he could deal a powerful blow that he doubted Viceroy had prepared for.

"Ninja Tengu fireball!" the shout was relentless, and he could feel the comforting glow of the Tengu flames surrounding his body. The colours on his suit inverted and illumated the ground around him, and the energy collected into the palm of his hands. Thrusting his arms forward with a scream of effort (and pain), the fireball that had been pent up in his hands whizzed at an incredible speed toward the robo-panther. It struck it on the baseline of its jaw, blowing its head right off with the powerful hit. Despite the victory, Randy felt like the wonkiest wonk on the planet. He could feel the lightheadedness increase dramatically, and black spots began dancing across his vision.

The last thing he saw was a flash of white and green before everything went black.

* * *

Danny had been so focused on schoolwork that he had completely forgotten he had a ghostly counterpart. Back home at Amity Park, he was shifting into his 'Danny Phantom' parallel nearly everyday, because he had a job to do; battling and capturing ghosts with evil intentions. But here? There was only stanked students (at least that was what Randy called them) and robots. He didn't even have to do anything to protect the students, because they already had the Ninja of Norrisville to kick their butts. And boy, was that guy good at his job. He moved like lightning and had the energy of a bouncy puppy - a little bit like Randy, actually - all the while effectively insulating the students and not-so-much school property. It was getting a tad boring here now, while there was nothing to do. Just as if he _wasn't_ half-ghost. That was why he thought he'd jump in while the ninja was struggling.

Danny could see the ninja was having trouble. He was lying on the grass, attempting to lever himself up on his elbow while holding his hand to where Danny had seen the claw on the robo-panther strike him. Not taking time to comtemplate the predicament, Danny briefly transformed into his ghostly counterpart and levitated himself into the air. It felt good to be back as his 'Danny Phantom' side after a few boring days of not doing so. The last time he had shifted, it was only because he had spotted the ninja sat on a treetop early in the morining and decided to talk with him as a hero rather than a student. With a smirk, Danny threw his balled fists out and shot towards the battle before him, just as he guessed the ninja attempted to strike the final blow. He could barely hear what the taller figure was shouting over the confused students and brief mutters of 'Jack Frost in a jumpsuit?' but he suddenly knew exactly what he was doing - vibrant orange flames surrounded his body and the suit's colours inverted, making the grass around him glow and scald under the heat. A fireball whizzed towards the robo-panther's large head, before it struck a blow upon its jaw squarely and pinged it's head from its body.

"Brutal," Danny laughed, hovering lower to the ground. He glanced over at the ninja, who didn't look too excited about his impressive victory. Suddenly realising that the ninja was _bleeding_ from a large wound on his chest, Danny shot towards him and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Gee, how deep did that thing cut you, ninja?" Danny really didn't expect an answer from the unconscious hero figure, and therefore felt rather silly talking to himself like that. The wound looked pretty bad; the ninja suit was sliced where the claw had struck him, with shiny black feathers scattered across the ground just underneath them both. _Is the suit made of feathers? Didn't he mention something about the Tengu being a bird demon? IS HE A BIRD DEMON?!_ Danny chuckled to himself, knowing how paranoid he was. Where the suit was ripped there was a long, bloodied gnash - it made Danny wince a bit and feel a pang of sympathy. Despite the ninja being unconscious, it must be incredibly painful to just breath, let alone fight that robo-panther. The Tengu fireball must've sapped his energy like wildfire (pun not intended). Upon further inspection, Danny realised that his breathing sounded off, and his ankle was twisted at an angle that made him grimance.

"Is that the ninja? Wha-what did you do?!" Danny looked up to see Howard, who was racing towards them at a speed he thought impossible for someone of that... weight.

"I didn't do anything! I was just coming to help and-"

"Who _are_ you?!"

"My name is Phantom, I'm a hero from somewhere else. I'm also a halfa."

"Halfa...?"

"Half-ghost, half-human."

"Weird." Howard looked as if he really didn't care about whatever he was. "Give me Ra- I mean, give me the ninja before you hurt him even more! What happened!?"

Danny winced at Howard's distraught expression, before stepping away from the ninja's unconscious body. "Take him. I gotta go, now."

"Shoo, Spook-Boy."

* * *

"Psst, I think he's waking up, Danny!"

The voices were muffled and disorientated. The comforting hum of the ninja suit enveloped him in unimaginable warmth, and something urged him to open his eyes. Groaning quietly under the mask, one cobalt eye flickered open and Randy found himself staring into two concerned faces - Howard and Danny. He felt his heartrate increase out of panic and he could feel the suit heating up a little. "W-wha...?" he shifted slightly, and glanced around him. It was familiar... Howard's room. He was in Howard's bedroom! But... why?

"Ninja?" Danny's icy blue eyes were owlishly wide, and his expression symbolised great disquiet.

"What the j-juice happened?" Randy could barely think, and searing pain shot through his entire body. Biting back a scream, he shook his head as an attempt to clear his head.

"You got hurt, ninja." Howard offered him an innocent smile, "but I've fixed you up as best as I could."

Not returning the smile, Randy levered himself onto his elbow. "Uhm... oh, uh, thanks. Look, I have to go now, bu-" suddenly the pain grew unbearable, and he let out a scream; he flopped back into the pillow and struggled to breath.

"Danny, you gotta go. I have to take the mask off to fix him and-"

"No, I can stay, Howard! I won't tell who he is. We both won't!"

"Go, Danny!"

"Howard, he's gonna die if you don't hurry up!"

Randy briefly remembered two fingers slipping under the mask before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

 **[ Auther's Note: ]** Hehehehe, sooo writer's block spilt orange juice on the imagination machine at the last part...  
If you didn't understand it, basically Randy got hurt badly during battle and he woke up in Howard's room  
with Howard and Danny, and then something (to do with a certain demon bird) happened and he started  
like screaming 'n stuff like that, and he had to take off the mask...  
IT LOOKS UP AT THE NEXT CHAPTER ;D

 _ **BE AWARE THAT I WILL ONLY POST NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET 13 REVIEWS!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Homing In On The Feeling

**[ Author's Note: ]** So the end of Chapter 3 was wonk because  
writer's block homed in its attack - and then when I typed this  
ENTIRE chapter out **MY COMPUTER RESTARTED**.  
AHHHHHHHHHHH

 _3-5 more reviews to make me feel better?_

* * *

 **Chapter Four ~ Homing In On The Feeling**

* * *

 **oOo**

A scintillating crimson flash and patterns consisting of black swirls and unreadable symbols rotated around the room, illuminating the walls of Howard's bedroom with a vibrant cerise glow. The process temporarily blinded Danny; his eyes went fuzzy and disorientated, black spots dancing across his vision and mocking him in his deprivacy of clear sight. He was having one of those moments when you felt you should have cherished something while it lasted, like how sorry you get for yourself when you have a blocked nose and you wished yoy treasured those moments when you could breath without sounding like you have a nasal disorder. Blinking owlishly, Danny lifted a hand to his forehead and let out a low 'huh?' before a hand dug into the dip of his back and escorted him roughly out of Howard's bedroom. "Howard... why the ectoplasm did you do that...?" Danny blinked again, finding his perspective had cleared up at a considerably rapid rate. He glanced down and found himself staring directly into Howard's determined chestnut brown orbs. "We need to help the ninja, Howard. Let me into your room." Danny's mind was etched with confusion. Wasn't Howard going to discover the ninja's identity with him? Unless...  
"Howard, do you know who the ninja is?"

Visibly stiffening, Howard let out a nervous chuckle. "Um... so I think now might be a good idea to tell you something. I know who the ninja is," he glanced to his closed bedroom door, and winced as a pained groan rang out from you-know-who. "But I can't tell you. Sorry, Danny." Stifling a disappointed sigh, he nodded. He completely understood the secret identity business; after all, he had one to keep classified also. Secret specifications happen to be one thing he respected the most. But for him it was easy - no one could force him to shift from Phantom to Fenton and vice versa. It was controlled by him and him only, no matter how hard one tried to gain command over each counterpart. Even better so, if he sustained a serious injury as Danny Phantom and shifted back to Danny Fenton, the wound would be gone. With a ninja mask, someone could quite literally rip the mask off his head and _boom_ , secret identity revealed.

"OK then," he leered, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly, "so what do I do then... just stand here and wait until you're done fixing him up?" The door creaked ever so slightly, and Danny's head snapped towards the noise. Following the squeak of rusted metal hinges came a low, pained groan and the disorintated mutter that resembled something like 'why is there a hole in my chest?'. Counting the fact the ninja had been badly maimed during his battle and his energy had been drained as fast as a running tap, the confused statement sounded humerous and completely bemused rather then displeased at his current predicament. Glancing back at Howard, he flopped against the wall he had previously been pinned against.

"Um, yea, sorry," Howard's tone was etched with the expression of regret, and he winced at the ninja's disgruntled moan of pain. "Look, I gotta go tend to this ninja, so stay here and play on your phone or something." He spun on the scuffed heel of his McKick and shoved the door to his bedroom open carelessly with his kneecap, clicking it shut behind him. The voices on the other end were muffled, but he could clearly pick out two distinct people in there; one was Howard, the other the ninja. He couldn't make out exactly what the ninja sounded like. If he talked to him in his ghostly counterpart, the ninja would either be panicked, shouting, too quiet to hear properly or speaking in that cheesy hero voice he put on when he was very close to another student (excluding Howard, who he seemed pretty cool around).

He had an idea of who this ninja guy could be.

* * *

"OK, buddy. Danny is outside and I have my first-aid kit." Howard collapsed onto the bed, beside Randy's weakened form. A pang of sympathy shot through him, and he grimanced at Randy's relived expression; right now, he was most likely thankful that he could take the mask of without risking the importance of his secret identity. Hooking two fingers underneath the fabric of Randy's bloodied shirt, he boldy pulling it over his head, seeing that he had already taken off the slate grey McHoodie and tossed it aside carelessly. Randy didn't even flinch - their relationship was bound too strong for him to care, and they were both comfortable enough with their sexuality. Wincing, Howard briefly ran his chestnut orbs over the wounds. The one in his chest was long but not-so-deep, and the bleeding has ceased naturally. The one in his hip was more like a knife wound, and dug further into his body just underneath his ribcage.

"Is it bad?" Randy didn't dare to move; that could possibly upset the abrasions, and make them even worse then they already were. Dragging the first-aid kit out from underneath his bed, Howard thought about what he should say. If he where to be honest, he would say 'yes, so bad that I think you might die' but that may be because of how paranoid Howard could be sometimes. Judging by the situation, Howard knew that Randy would really appreciate some good positivity right about now. Still pondering about what he could say, the red-headed teenager pulled a roll of clean, white bandages and a packet of disinfectant wipes from the first aid kit.

"Uhm... nah, it's not really that bad. Look, I'm just gonna bandage your hip up, bud. Stay still for me." Howard's tone was softer then usual, and Randy appeared taken aback by it. With steady hands, Howard cleaned the wound using the disinfectant wipes. He was so glad that he had a strong stomach around blood - Heidi would be out of the room and throwing up upon seeing a droplet of the stuff. Being the ninja's offical first-aider, he kinda had no choice and had to stay strong aroynd the wounds he sustained. Although the ninja suit was meant to keep him safe from punches and harsh kicks, sharp objects could pierce through the Tengu feathers as if they were slicing through thin air. Howard could hear Randy's breaths hitching in the back of his throat, each suck of slow. The red-headed teenager guessed he was trying to steady his heartrate and trying not to panick or cry out in pain.

"When are you gonna be done?" Randy hissed, biting his lip so hard he drew blood.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, buddy. I'm just applying the bandage on your hip. Then I'm moving onto the wound on your chest." Howard didn't add the fact that he didn't know how to bandage the wound on his chest - that would only add to Randy's worry.

"Applying is a big word for you."

"I know," Howard laughed light-heartedly, gently wrapping layers of clean bandage around his hip. Randy stayed perfectly still, clutching the edge of Howard's bed so hard his knuckles went bone-white. "Buddy, I'm done on your hip. Can you use art of healing or something on your chest? I don't mean to panic you but I don't know how to treat that one."

Randy didn't look panicked at all. "No, I can't. It uses a lot of my energy up - energy I don't have at the moment."

"Thought so." Cutting the end of the bandage away from the roll, Howard glanced up and met Randy's gaze. His pupils were shruken, showing even more of the startling cobalt colour. They were glassed with pain, the pain that almost shadowed the fierce glint that had always sparked in his hidden corners. He didn't seem like the myterious kind, but Howard knew never to judge a book by its cover - even if Randy had a habit of doing that sometimes. There had always been a more or less furtive side of Randy, though he was careful as to not to let it show. Everyone prefered him being loopy then him being... well, NomiRandy. The mere memory of that guy was startling - he was so different, yet everyone failed to see the difference between them while Randy was being held captive in the Nomicon. Even Howard, who had simply though he had been defying the Nomicon and it had changed him dramatically. Riddles were enough to soften anyone, let alone a huge softy like Randy.

"Howard, I'm hungry."

"Ooh, am I glad to hear that, Cunningham. It means you're feeling better."

"You just want icecream sandwhiches, don't you?"

"No, it means you're OK."

"It means you want food, Howard."

"... touche."

 **(A/N: This part's ending is really abrupt. I'm sorry. Writers block is a mass murder.)**

* * *

It was a typical evening in Norrisville; the air was pleasantly warm, with soft pink clouds floating across the vibrant rays of vibrant sunset colours and a light breeze sweeping over the rolling hilltops upon the horizon. There was little life on the outskirts, most teenagers homing in on Greg's Gamehole or sitting around at their houses. Sidelights illuminated the pavements with an eerie orange glow, with shadows of moths darting across every so often. Positively, it was peaceful. Sam was enjoying it thouroughly; but she did miss Danny. Ever since they had moved to Norrisville to complete a mission (which they had _no_ idea what to do in), Danny had been hanging out with two dorks named Randy and Howard. Personally, she wished they weren't in the way - they had an assignment to finish, and these two idiots would never know. Why would they? It wasn't like they had anything important to do with their lives, such as ghost hunting or world saving. Still, Sam felt something suspiscious about them, namely Randy. Everytime one of these weird robots or monsters came around Randy would be gone, and the Ninja of Norrisville High would oh-so-suddenly appear. Then, when the fight is over and the ninja smokebombs out of the scene, Randy just happens to be back from supposedly cowering in the boy's bathroom or a trashcan. _Yeah_ , _sure_.

"What an idiot," she muttered to no one in paticular, violet eyes darting about to study the scene around her. There were rows upon rows of houses, with yellow squares of electrical light bathing the pavement in front of each window. The streets were empty enough to be slightly nerve-wracking and she could feel the quiet haunting her, though she thought nothing of it at first. Just as she was going to pull out her phone to call up Danny, she heard voices. Three of them - all unfortunately familiar. Stopping promptly at the house she thought they were coming from, Sam's violet orbs scaled the walls of the house. It was coloured a pretty brownish orange, with purple trimmings and a dark mahogany front door. On the right side of the house was a small garage, the wide door painted purple and scuffed with imprints of footballs and basketballs that have previously slammed against it. Her eyes followed the stream of yellow light, until she noticed that one window was open. _That is_ _where the voices are coming from!_ Instinctively, she listened.

"-iterally never thought I'd be playing Grave Punchers with the ninja."  
 _Danny?_

"I know. I never thought I'd be playing GP with two people I've never even met."

"Ninja, shuddup - I know who you are, you shoob."  
 _... Howard._

"Yeah, yeah. You're punching graves like a girl!"

"It's the first time I've played this!" Danny's voice was a few octaves higher then usual, and ridden with laughter.

"Ninja, how can you punch graves that fast and hang upside down?!"

"Howard, I'm a ninja. 'Tis what I _do_."

"But you're injured. You got stabbed - twice."

"No, actually, I got stabbed once and slashed in the chest once. Get your facts right, Howard."

Then Danny spoke - or yelled - for the first time for ages. "YES! AHAHAHA! I WON!"

There was a long snort. "...I paused the game, Danny."

More laughter, this time the voice she guessed belonged to the ninja spoke up. "HA! Actually I won. Suck it, Fenton!"

Sam had an eyebrow cocked as she listened. The ninja was playing this weird game called 'Grave Punchers' with Danny and Randy's nerdy little friend? Maybe Danny should come back to the hotel. " _DANNY!_ " she shrieked, earning moans of 'shut up lady!' from the houses surrounding the one she was idly stood at. The window pinged open even more and Danny's head appeared, an exhausted grin on his face and his black hair messy and carelessly brushed back. "DANNY, COME HERE! WE GOTTA GO!" There was a long moan of objection, before the voice of the ninja interrupted it. His voice, too, was ridden with laughter.

"I'll take you downstairs, Fenton," he offered, making Danny laugh as the ninja clambered onto the narrow windowsill just outside of the window and held a hand out as a support beam for Danny. The black-haired teenager grabbed his wrist and ungracefully climbed out after him, latching onto the ninja after seeing the height they were both standing at. "Hold on tight!" The figure, clad in a suit so dark that she could barely see him, fearlessly leapt off the windowsill, one hand grasping Danny's waist and the other above his head, ready to place on the pavement for extra balance. Though he never needed it - he landed soundlessly on two feet, not even flinching as Danny let out a grunt that symbolised 'help me, I'm gonna die.' Glancing at the ninja with uncertainness in her eyes, Sam looped one arm protectively around Danny and smiled.

"Fenton! You nearly beat the ninja!" Howard's voice rang out through the awkward silence, startling the ninja greatly. Snorting, Danny unhooked his shoulder from the uncomfortable position underneath her warm armpit and grinned up cheerfully to the overweight red-head, who was stood with his head sticking out of the window and fat rolling over the edge of it.

"Because I'm awesome, that's why!" Danny chirped in response, making the ninja laugh harder then he already was. For a boy (or girl, but the figure didn't suggest it) with a hero's job, he sure was comfortable with having banter with _her_ friend and Howard the weirdo.

"Sure, Fenton," the ninja gasped between each burst of laughter, "you think that."

Danny sniffed, and stuck his nose out in a fake but snobby manner. "I shall think that, valiant warrior."

"... valiant? Sure."

The ninja spun and glared at Howard, cobalt orbs burning with an intensity that Sam was sure she recognised. "Howard you shoob," he hissed as if imitating an angry snake, "I'm gonna get ya!" With that he sprung gracefully across the gravel driveway and leapt into the air without a sound, pushing off the wobbly purple door of the garage and performing three unneccesary but 'bruce' front flips before diving right through the narrow gap left by Howard when he tried to close it. Only a loud shriek and then two different sets of laughter were heard, followed by the thump of someone falling off the bed and even more laughter.

"Dorks," Danny chuckled, then waved up to them, "bye Howard, bye ninja!" There was no response - both probably to fixated on mauling eachother to a pulp to even notice they had gone.

"Come on Danny," Sam pushed him forward with two fingers digging into his shoulder blades, urging him off the driveway and onto the pavement. It was a lot darker now; the sky was coloured a striking midnight blue, with white, yellow and brown clumps of stars patterning it. There was no breeze, only a now ice-bound air left in the atmosphere that kept both ghost-hunters shivering. They were huddled like penguins by the time they left the peaceful neighborhood and found themselves in the center of Norrisville, searching frantically for their hotel. "Have you had a chance to go ghost yet?" Sam asked through the silence, her violet eyes meeting perky pale blue.

"Twice," Danny responded, kicking a pebble underneath his red sneaker, "one was to say hi to the ninja, and the other was to help the ninja..."

"And...?"

"...and he decaptitated the robot, then fell unconscious."

" _Lame_."

"No, the ninja is actually quite cool. He's connecte-"  
Suddenly Danny stopped both his walking and his talking, lifting one finger into the air as if thinking. Sam also halted and looked back at him, and she instantly recognised his determined expression. His _ghost sense_ was ringing.

"Danny... where's the ghost?"

The teenager's finger ran across the horizion, before it homed in on one paticular spot; Norrisville High School. He glanced at Sam with a knowing expression, and pulled his Fenton Thermos from his ragegd backpack.

"I think it's time to go ghost, Sam."

* * *

 **[ Author's Note: ]** Yeaahh the ending is crappy and the whole thing  
is kinda bad but it'll do. Sooo yeah a review would be nice...  
also check out my oneshot... I had WB (writers block) and I wrote it... meh.

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL ONLY POST IF I GET MAYBE 2 MORE REVIEWS  
THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ghost Fight

**[ Author's Note: ]** So, ahah, I took a while off because I was having family problems and  
all that - I also hurt my leg falling of a horse (I literally flew). AND I've been topping up my  
Danny Phantom knowledge; I discovered I'm in love with the DP/PJ crossovers. Hehehehehe.  
Also I've learnt what most of Danny's powers are, why Dan is a big a-hole, ect. It's lookin good so far!

Can I just say that **_I have no idea whether Skulker has nets. Ahaha_**

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR RANDY CUNNINGHAM: 9TH GRADE NINJA  
(I wish I did though)

Also, the end of this chapter is responses to reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Five ~ Ghost Fight**

* * *

 **oOo**

"I think it's time to go ghost, Sam."

Danny balled his fists at his side, ice-blue gaze scanning the horizon with a discombobulated air surrounding his aching mind. Right now, he was really hoping that the ghost causing trouble was only someone like Box Ghost or the Lunch Lady. He'd even be content with Technus - although the long-winded speeches did get a tad too tedious for him. Why would a ghost be here in Norrisville? There wasn't a portal here... was there? _Unless_... did his parents actually bring the Fenton Ghost Portal with them? If they had, this would be bad. Like, blow-up-unprepared-and-slightly-insane-town bad. They may be used to the stanked students and robot attacks that occured daily, but what about ghosts? His mind played an image of the Ninja of Norrisville High attempting to slice his katana through the body of a ghostly entity, then getting smacked in the gut by a fist he thought would go intangible as it reached him. A smirk crossed his features at the very thought. "I'm goin' ghost!" he hissed under his breath, being careful not to let anyone but Sam overhear the phrase. A halo of intense glowing light hula-hooped his waist and split into two, the area underneath each ring converting as it crossed over his body.

"What are you waiting for, a red carpet? Move it, dipstick!" Sam's sharp voice carved into his skull, and he turned to face her with radioactive green orbs. The breeze lightly swept back his white hair - the colour being so white, in fact, that it put _snow_ to shame. A dim, colourless glow radiated off his body like light off a lightbulb, bathing the area beneath his floating feet with a soft light. Resisting against the strong urge to respond with a snarky comment about the process taking time, Danny morphed his legs into a ghostly spectral tail and shot off across the sky, the Fenton Thermos dancing at his hips as he moved with remarkable speed. Oh, how good it felt to be back in his ghost counterpart and to fly. Flying was one of the best parts of being a halfa. It was thrilling to see the sights. And boy, was Norrisville gorgeous from a bird's eye view. Lights dappled the ground in a range of colours; yellow from the average houses, green from the pyramid thing and _purple_ from some other random places (purple lights? Really?). Hovering over the area he guessed the ghost invader was located, he allowed himself to freefall from the clear skies for a couple hundred meters. It was then that he realised just how high he had been flying, and laughed as he plummeted towards the ground.

"Where are you, ghost?" the teenage hero muttered to himself, toxic green irisies searching the ground that was growing nearer and nearer by the second. Suddenly forgetting to fly, Danny pushed into intangibility in order to avoid breaking every bone in his body upon making contact with the ground. The bottom half of his body fell through the dampened tarmac, before he found himself able to phase from the road without a scratch. _Smooth landing, Fenton_ he thought with a charmed inward laugh. Hovering a few feet into the air, he carefully evaluated the area. It was around where they had moved only around a few weeks back, with the familiar Ops Centre in the process of being stablized onto their brand new roof and abandoned cars scattered across the roads from which citizens had ran from in order to escape an unknown force. Probably the ghost - finally, a fight he speciallised in. Not robots; that was the ninja's job. Wondering whether the ninja had left Howard's house by now, he quickly checked to see if the black-clad Tengu warrior was present. And if he wasn't being stealthy and hiding from his keen vision (being stealthy is what ninjas do, right?), it was safe to say that he wasn't around right now. This was good in a way - his bright personality, although positively optimistic, was a little _too_ much to handle sometimes.

"WHELP! I knew you'd be here! I will hang your pelt on my wall!" a loud, brash voice sliced into his skull and Danny spun round in the air, gloved hands alight with a glowing green ectoplasmic substance. Upon seeing who it was, he forced his body to supress his laughs. Of course, the first ghost that had arrived in Norrisville had to be this walnut, the one ghost who wanted his skin hanging on a wall (although, he was sure there were many more in the Ghost Zone that would enjoy his 'pelt' on the end of their bed). Fists flickering a intoxicated green, the halfa hovered a few meters closer to the ghostly hunter.

"What are you doin' in Norrisville, Skulker?" he asked with a smug smirk, the ectoplasm slowly dying down on his silver gloves. This cocky ghost, while withholding as much more threat then Box Ghost or Lunch Lady, had been on his (...spectral) tail for years on end. He was pretty easy to take down on a good day.

"I will have your pelt, Whelp!" came the bitter response, making Danny chortle with laughter.

"Still gross, Skulker. Still gross."

With a long roar of outrage, Skulker shot towards Danny in a lightening-fast blur of dark purple and flaming neon green. The movement was fast; but Danny was faster. He whipped away from hitting-range and fired an ectoplasmic emerald blast at the streak's back. It hit its intended target with perfect aim, and Skulker lashed round in the air to face his attacker. "WHELP!" he screamed in fury, delivering a perfect roundhouse kick to the halfa's stomach so suddenly that Danny didn't have time to dodge it or allow the foot to pass through him. For a moment, he didn't realise that he was lying on the pavement with a purple bruise forming on his torso until there was a lime-green net wrapped around his body and a foot resting against his forehead. Muffling a sigh, he found that trying to phase through his captor was rendered useless - it must be ghost proof. Made sense, considering the fact that Skulker had made the mistake again and again countless times during the past. Maybe he finally came to his senses and actually used something that might succeed to contain him for more then two minutes (probably not).

"Ow," Danny groaned lowly, "I must say, that was a mighty good kick. Too good if I'm honest. That hu-"

"Keep quiet, Whelp, until I decide whether to skin you dead or alive!" Skulker's neon green glare was immoral, but Danny was promptly unfazed by it.

"Terrified," the halfa remarked sarcastically - Skulker tended to tell a couple of unintentional white lies in these situations. Quite frankly, Danny had grown used to the threats and decided that they were completely harmless. They just made him laugh.

"I may just skin you _alive_ if you don't shut up, Whelp."

"Oooh, _so_ scary." Danny expressed his non-existent terror with a side of jazz hands, the glowing ropes on the ghost-proof net rubbing against his gloved fingertips.

"I have decided - alive it is, _Whelp_. I have had enough of your unimportant comments. Let us go through the Ghost Por-"

"Ooh. I've never seen _him_ before. He your floating grandad, Phantonio?"

Danny's keen hearing focused intently on a confident voice that hadn't been in their conversation for the past few minutes, and he glanced around for its source with toxic green orbs. They set on one particular area; a shadowed allyway, located just a couple of blocks away from their new house (he would never consider it his home, even if it did have the Ops Centre and neon sign attached). Grasping the net in gloved hands, the halfa strained to pick up the sound of discreet footsteps, extremely silent despite his heightened senses. A black shadow twitched in the corner of his eye and he whipped his head round, only to see a whisp of familiar crimson dart past with such speed that Skulker barely even had time to react properly. He suddenly realised just who it could be, and most likely he was correct. What other stealthy red-and-black immortal would be wondering around Norrisville other then their resident ninja? Smiling in relief, he sat back on his haunches and waited patiently for his rescue. It was unlikely that Skulker had prepared the netting he was currently contained in for a sharp blade to slice through the roping, considering that Danny owned no weapons other then his ghostly abilities.

" _Grandad_?" Skulker gaped into a random direction, unable to locate the ninja's whereabouts, "Who are you calling grandad, puny mortal?"

There was a snort of amusement, and a shadow darted through the orange pool of light radiating off an old streetlamp. "Puny. Hehehe. Phantonio, what is that? Your ghost friend?"

"No," Danny responded gleefully, "it's just Skulker. He's a ghost too, but he's a full one. Not a half one, like me."

"Ahhh. I'm guessing I can't slice through it, then."

"Naw," the halfa reached through the wide holes in the net upon seeing a lanky figure beside his own, "mind helping me out?"

"Mmkay."

"Don't cut my head off, ninj."

"I won't, nerd. Shuddup and let me slice."

The sound of a blade unsheathing alerted him to his rescuing, and Danny shifted away from the noise upon pure instinct. Just in case, he pushed his body into intangnibility and waited until the remains of a ghost-proof net fell around his feet. "Thank you," he said gratefully, floating into the air. He could see the ninja clearer now - he was stood facing Skulker just behind him, his trusty katana being flipped around expertly in nimble hands and his fingertips glowing in Tengu flames. "Hey, is your Tengu thingy out of control again? I wouldn't think you would use that ability very often, ninja." A look of understanding passed over the halfa's features and he glanced at Skulker, who was gawking at the broken net still laying in pieces on the damp tarmac.

"... Uhm... I guess," the ninja said in response, "I don't really know if I'm honest. Yo, you gonna tell me how to beat this honkin' Skulker guy or are we gonna let him murderously try to kill you?" A laugh bubbled through Danny's throat and he stared at the ninja's confused expression, the topline of the eyepieces positioned in a way that symbollised he had an eyebrow quirked.

"It'll be better if I show you," Danny remarked, before converting his legs into a spectral tail and whizzing towards Skulker with unforgetable speed.

"Whelp, who is this mortal of who you are currently conversating with?" Skulker lisped, anger evident on his semitransparant physiognomy. An emerald ectoplasmic blast errupted from the ghostly hunter's fists, followed by a roar of rage that sent the ninja visibly shaking with laughter. Rolling his eyes, Danny nonchalantly dodged the attack and fired one of his own, this one hitting Skulker squarely on the jaw. It seemed as if nothing made this ninja quiver with fear, or scream out of terror. Everything was just one big joke to him; it was kind of amusing actually. For instance, the other day Danny could have sworn he had seen the ninja lying on the floor _laughing_ as a rather big stanked student had towered over him, a derped expression on his 'face'. If this guy was actually immortal, surely he would just focus on defeating the creature and leaving soon afterwards? Wouldn't he expliot his experience from 800 years and take down the threatening entity instead of fooling about?

"It sounded like he burped really loudly," the ninja remarked through his fits of hysterical laughter.

"Usually it does," Danny sent him a toothy grin in response, before turning back towards the problem.

"Do not ignore me, useless ghost!" Skulker hissed darkly. The laughing that had been errupting from the ninja exploded once more, this time harder then ever.

"Does he realise that he's a ghost as well?" the ninja chuckled, finally managing to compose himself after around a minute of failing miserably at doing so. Promptly ignoring the rhetorical question, Danny fired another ecto-blast at Skulker's chest. It hit him squarely, and Skulker stumbled out of the air and onto his mechanical feet from the shocking impact. Instead of laughter, there was a sharp gasp of awe and the ninja nimbly leapt onto the narrow windowsills of a random house, using his cerise scarf as a balancer as it wrapped around a steel flagpole.

"What?" Danny asked self-consciously, firing another blast. This time, the attack had a bigger effect upon Skulker; the other-wordly hunter staggered backwards, and was unable to stop himself from falling to the ground. Taking advantage of the moment, Danny quickly whipped the Fenton Thermos from his white belt and popped the cap. He proceeded onwards in holding down the button on the side of the 'soup cannister'; a blue ray of ectoplasmic light beamed from the open ghost container and hit Skulker squarely in the chest with it. Soon enough, the Fenton Thermos was full of an extremely angry Skulker and the lid was screwed on tightly.

"You can shoot _ectoplasm_ from your hands! I can kind of do that, except its either a fireball or my Art of Healing. But your ecto-blasts are awesome, dude. I need tho-"

Danny cut the ninja off, a frown on his face. The halfa hovered closer towards him and silently set his feet down on the tarmac. "How did you know it was ectoplasm?" he asked.

"A) it's green. B) you're a ghost - well, half ghost."

"How do you know that ghosts are made of ectoplasm?"

The ninja paused, striking cobalt eyes sparkling brightly with energy. "Erm," he hesitated visibly, "I guess I just know... it's like, a classic movie thingie, isn't it?" One eyebrow quirked, Danny watched as the ninja suit errupted in orangey flames and the colours inverted, making the wearer of the suit squeal like a little girl and dive onto the tarmac in one smooth motion. "What the juice is wrong with my Tengu abilities!" he cried, hopping from foot to foot while grasping the fabric of his cerise scarf. "It keeps doing this!" Silently amused from the ninja's state of panic, Danny stepped forwards with the intention of steadying his alarm. The reaction he was returned was completely unexpected.  
"Don't, Phantom. It'll burn you - badly. These aren't normal flames." The ninja's tone was deadly serious, and made Danny hesitate. Usually, his voice was so... carefree. But now he was acting so stony-faced; as if it wasn't something to joke about like he usually did.

"OK... so why doesn't it burn you?" Danny mentally facepalmed. _Obviously it wouldn't burn him, dipstick!_

"Uh... I guess it just doesn't," the ninja responded, cracking his knuckles as an anxious gesture. It was kind of like how Danny rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous, something that Sam often called him out on. A soft crimson glow illuminated the floor beneath the ninja and he visibly stiffened, a hand patting his back lightly. "Looks like I gotta take this," he coughed awkwardly.

"Wait, before you go... what does that book even do?" Danny asked, wincing slightly and instantly regretting even asking him about it. He had no idea whether it was a touchy subject or not. _WHAT IF IT'S THE SOUL OF HIS DEAD GRANDMA?!_ he screamed inside, then inwardly laughed to himself. Oh, how paranoid he can be sometimes.

"It's just my teacher. I shloop, I vloop. Cyanara!" and with that odd sentence, the ninja opened the book and collapsed unconsciously onto the tarmac.

 _Shloop? Vloop?_

* * *

 **[ Author's Note: ]** Sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to post again  
Nothing really important happens it's just a filler ;3 Something interesting  
will happen in the next chapter!

 **Candy Phantom:** you used to call me on ma cell phoone...

 **Candy Phantom:** that is a lot of chapters to review :o 101?!

 **Candy Phantom:** IK the slaaaaang ahh

 **Candy Phantom(again):** I'M SO SORRY AHAHAHAHAH

 **Guest:** Ahh :3

 **ShadTastic:** Waddles says hi :D

 **Yuuki GB:**... mmkay

 **Anusfartsandshiz:** I GIVE YOU MORE DANGIT

 **Guest:** YO GOT MORE

 **Guest:** Naw thank you ;D

 **Ghost Getter 1:** Thank you so so much

 **rc9gnrulz1234:** You're bruce too, fellow Fanja! :)

 **Danielle Pine:** Uhm..

 **Kimera20:** Thank you so much :)

 **ShadTastic:** Weeeeee thank youu!

 **ReturdedAnn:** Yah, it bums me out too. Can't get rid of that angsty soul of mine.

 **Anusfart:** Yuuuuuuuus ..?

 **:** I know ahaha

 **Infinity Skywalker Ninja:** I don't like it, I looove it ~

 **Kimera20:** TY :)

 **Danielle Pines:** I had WB :?

 **Ugh, and a bunch more reviews. I'm lazy af.**

 **WILL ONLY POST A NEW CHAPTER WITH 35 REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ghost Speak

**[ Author's Note: ]** My school is goals. The teachers did a Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs play  
and my awesome P.E teacher was a 'cool' Prince Charming with a unicorn (hobbi horse) named Trigger:

"My name is Prince Oh-So-Gorgeous Charming!"  
*snort chuckle*

"Look what we have here. She's a TOTES BAE!"  
*everyone laughing*

 **Disclaimerrrr:** I don't own any of these shows, gosh dangit. :P

 **NOTICES (please read):**

 **1)** I might start a collection of one-shots based on Randy and Danny.  Please leave ideas for each one-shot in the review section!  
(warning - I will **not** take smuts, and will only take some slash)

 **2)** I am making Danny know ghost-speak fluently. Ghost-speak will be _German_ , since I know that too. I will only  
put translations when I think it is needed! Also, the translations are only when it is Sam, Danny or a ghost's POV.  
(Translations are like **("this")** )

 **3)** From 19th December, updates will be faster! CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYYYYYYS.

 **ONWARDS WITH LE SHOW! *cue Prince Oh-So-Gorgeous Charming flying across the screen***

* * *

 **Chapter Six ~ Ghost Speak**

* * *

 **oOo**

"Viceroy," McFist's tone was rather too nonchalant for the lab assistant's liking, him being used to having his supposedly genius plans stolen and being shouted at for no reason apparant to him, "I'd like you to get the Sorceror on the line. I think I have an ingenious plan that might just work in _destroying_ the ninja." Holding a hand to his forehead, Viceroy tore his incurious black orbs away from his computer screen and focused them onto his solidly-built boss. It was shocking to know that Hannibal McFist, a man well known for his wealth and certainly _not_ for his nonexistent brains, actually conjured a plan up himself that he is confident will work in their ultimate life-time goal; destroying the ninja for good. Why McFist wanted to kill off the seemingly innocent hero of Norrisville was anyone's guess. Even Viceroy didn't know why - the only thing he knew was that a hefty paycheck would come from helping his unfriendly boss in succeeding to get rid of the ninja. With a long sigh, the tall African-American swung around on his swirly office chair and rolled across the large room towards another desk, this one not only being the (most likely final) resting place of a half-broken computer but also the control panel of the huge green tube just over to the left of it. He said nothing; there was no need too. Silently, Viceroy was laughing. Laughing at how his boss thought he had a plan that 'might just work in destroying the ninja' to put it in his own words. The ninja was slippery as a fish and clever as ... something that's clever. He was incredibly hard to catch on a _good_ day - it didn't help that he far too many weird weapons in his suit. The only way they had a chance to get the ninja down was when he wasn't near his mask, or if they knew his secret identity. That was proving difficult to find as well as his identity.

"Sir, are you sure that your supposed ingenious plan will work?" Viceroy asked, one eyebrow quirked and two coal-black eyes studying his boss's grouchy expression carefully. It was sometimes difficult to read that man's emotions easily. Usually, it was a strange mixture of anger, frustration and something that resembled 'I-will-shout-into-your-face-if-you-don't-shut-up' - again, difficult to read. A short snort reverberated through the room; McFist was close to falling off his poor office chair, which was squeaking and creaking desperately for Viceroy's help. Frowning, Viceroy could feel laughter bubbling up his throat, only to get forced back with a painful swallow. He willed himself to keep a straight face - he genuienly thought that McFist was incapable of thinking up his own scheme, and if it happened to be successful then it would most likely kill more people then the ninja himself. Composing himself, the square-shaped billionaire stood up and rolled his broad shoulders backwards.

"You'll see, when you _ACTUALLY GET THE SORCEROR ON THE LINE!_ " McFist suddenly raised his voice above what Viceroy had long ago predicted natural, startling the lanky lab assistent so much that he nearly dragged the half-broken computer off the clutzy desktop. His hand slapped across the disorderly surface, and he felt the tips of his fingers brush lightly against a familiar button. Raising his fist, he slammed onto the button and said the words "call the Sorceror" into a random microphone that whirred to life off the side of the desk. Promptly, a face appeared in the central green tube, surronded by a veil of sickly stank gas. The Sorceror's face was greyer and more wrinkled then it usually was, with his emerald eyes glowing a menacing green and an unlawfully wide smirk playing with his thin lips. It was certainly a sight to cower away from, if both evil genius' (namely Viceroy) weren't to used to seeing it in the large plastic pipe. They had yet to see his entire body - he had been trapped in a tomb underneath the school for over 800 years now, resorting to stanking students who are victims to any negative emotions such as sadness, anger and frustration.

"What do you want, you unimportant mortal beings?" the Sorceror hissed darkly, his unpretty face pulling closer to the pair. Mentally wincing, Viceroy nonchalantly flopped into his most comfortable office chair, which was still discarded in a random direction after rolling around the room on it earlier on in the day. He had no interest whatsoever in that conversation was going on between the Sorceror and McFist, or standing up throughout it rather. Though, his laziness in no way stopped him from eavesdropping - something he did far too often in these kind of situations.

"Sorceror, I have an unbeatable plan to finally destroy the ninja!" McFist was stating rather excitedly, his black eyes lighting up and light blonde beard shaking as he did.

"Keep talking, McFist... I'm interested," purred the Sorceror in response, a long bony finger rested beside his eyes, which were narrowed into cunning green slits.

"Well," Hannibal cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly at the unpleasant face in the tube, "firstly, we'll use my Spy Fly to find out the ninja's identity. Next, we'll take a hostage that he is very good friends with and hold him here until the ninja comes to free him. Then we'll trap him and DESTROY HIM!" Viceroy's mind ticked like a timebomb, then a proud smirk stretched his lips. Judging by the Sorceror's chuckle that followed the supposedly perfect scheme idea, the ancient being approved of it as well as the lab assistent did. He rolled across the floor, and stopped the office chair neatly beside McFist. The Sorceror diverted his impressively grouchy glare onto him, and cracked another evil chuckle.

"This is just perfect for my schedule right now," Viceroy commented, his smirk only widening as he swiftly rolled back across the floor and towards the opening lift door.

* * *

"This is just perfect for my schedule right now," Randy remarked grumpily, the waterfalls of sarcasm practically dripping off of his words. There was a slight pause, before the unsheathing of his trustworthy katana sliced into his aching brain. From in front of him, the difficult robo-scorpian let out a shriek of pure fury and dived towards the ninja's slender figure, its pointed tail swaying behind it's bulky mass of steel. There was a slight pause from the hero of Norrisville High, who had a mental brainfart for a few mere moments, before he too launched himself at the creature. It sure wasn't pretty; a clumpy body, a gaping mouth lined with sets of venomously pointed teeth, a long, threatening tail streaming after it... ugh, it made Randy gag. The air cold underneath his toes, the ninja nosedived towards the head of the robo-scorpian, sharpened katana raised above his own head and fingers drumming expertly along its comfortably padded handle. The sound it made as the blade sliced into the metal muzzle was defeaning, though Randy pushed it out. He stared in shock, barely noticing his graceful decent back to the damp emerald grass of the school's vast football pitch. His sword had literally embedded itself into the nose of the creature, and instead of falling out with him it stayed upright in the metal.

"Fantastic," he hissed under his breath, pulling out a pair of familiar cerise balls **(innuendo much ;D)**. "NINJA BOOM BOOM BALLS!" he announced, tossing them at the robo-scorpian with the perfect aim of an Olympic hammer thrower. They exploded upon contact with the steel, the dark clump of smoke temporarily disorientating Viceroy's invention. Randy took the moment of its weakness to snake towards the creature, craftily scaling up it's hindquaters on silently agile feet. The smoke had yet to dissipate aroind its line of vision, and Randy found himself skidding up the lump that he considered its head and unhinging his katana from the muzzle with almost too much ease. Once it had regained its tall posture and could actually see, it was already laying in neat slices along the football pitch. _That was almost too easy_ , he thought suspisciously, studying the mess before him. His finger tips were lit up with orangey-yellow Tengu flames, and Randy quickly clenched his fists to smut them out.

"Ninja!" a voice hollered sharply, and Randy looked up with narrow cobalt orbs. Two figures were approaching him at a rapid pace; one scrawny yet muscled, the other round as a honkin' circle. The only conclusion the exhausted ninja could muster was that it had to be Danny and Howard. As they drew closer, he wasn't surprised to realise that he was correct. Danny was staring, his icy blue orbs alight with wonder, while Howard was nonchalantly studying the mess that Randy had left after his battle. "Ninja, did you know that Danny can speak a language no one knows about?"

Instantly, Danny's face went bright red. "Hey," he growled playfully, "I don't mean to do it! It just kinda comes out sometimes." The ninja laughed, looking at Danny with uncertain eyes.

"Show me," he purred in a friendly manner. He didn't see why he couldn't he nice to him; after all, only a few days ago they were all playing Grave Puncher II together.

"Fine," Danny cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Das ist mir in einer anderen Spranche zu sprechen," he said. Both Randy and Howard gawked.

"That's so bruce!" Howard squealed, his voice somewhat resembling a very terrified piglet, "that does it mean?! What did you say?"

"I said... 'this is me speaking a different language'," Danny informed them gently, his smile only widening.

There was the deafening sound of a door slamming from behind Howard, and the trio's heads shot towards the noise. A voice, sounding rather angry, was shouting at something. "OH MY CLOCKWORK, WILL YOU GO AWAY STEVENS!" it screamed, and the owner of the voice stepped out from a pooled shadow. It unsurprisingly belonged to the one and only Samantha Manson, who had a seethingly angry expression slapped across her features. The fury only seemed to deepen when she looked up and saw Danny and Howard conversating with the ninja.

"Hi Sam," Danny awkwardly greeted as she approached with heavy footsteps, "haben Sie irgendwelche Geister in der Umgebung gesehem?" Randy cocked an eyebrow, his eyes searching Sam for any sign of confusion. She only sighed and responded with an annoyed voice. Can she understand him?!

"No," she said simply, before pulling out some sort of device from her bag. "The only one this thing is telling me about so far is y- uhm.. I mean, der einzige, diseses Ding zu mir zu sagen, ist, dass Sie, Danny." Both Howard and Randy were gawking. She can speak it as well as Randy?

"OK," Danny responded, "Lassen Sie uns in due Klasse gehen, ogne diese beiden und tatsächlich sprechen...?"

"'kay." Sam smiled, not even looking back at the ninja as she turned away, montioning for Danny to follow.

"Mmkay, guys. I'm gonna go. Bye!" Danny waved goodbye, before trotting off like Sam's most loyal shadow.

"You can unmask now," Howard commented, and Randy pulled the mask off his head. There was a blinding crimson flash, and Randy smiled at the feeling of cold air hitting his hands instead of being concealed from the breeze by the fabric (or feathers) of the ninja suit. The weather was beautiful in Norrisville right now; the sun was bathing the ground in gorgeous golden pools of warm sunrays, with the pacified light breeze sweeping across the ground making it just purely blissful to be outdoors.

"Dude, I swear Danny is the coolest person I know," Randy shoved the ninja mask into his bag, nestling it right behind the Nomicon, which flashed once gratefully at him. "What normal person would know another language so fluently?!"

 **(A/N: Sorry the ending is so abrupt, but I'm having writers block and have no motivation for the ending of this part... sorry. :])**

* * *

"Danny, do you know who the ninja is?" Sam's combat boots were heavy against the tiled floor of the corridors, reveberating off the cream walls and shaking locker doors each ponderous step. There was a slight pause, before Danny heard Sam slip automatically into ghost speak, as if he would only understand in that language. "Wissen Sie, wer der Ninja ist?" **("Do you know who the ninja is?")** Finally looking up, Danny didn't stop his raven hair from shadowing over his ice-cold blue eyes and he frowned into Sam's own striking violet gaze. Despite her not being ghost, or at least a halfa, she seemed to know ghost-speak as if she were born with the language. Maybe it was because she had been around Danny for so long, she just kind of learnt it from when he spoke it in ghost fights. Danny knew it by heart; it appeared to just sink into his brain when he first became a halfa in the lab accident. Even Tucker didn't know it properly, him only knowing a few words such as 'giest' which meant 'ghost' and 'hilfe' which meant help.

"Nein... aber ich habe meine Theorien," **("No... but I have my theories")** Danny responded quietly, just as they finally reached their destination. The English room, soon to be where they would sit for an hour and listen to Mr. Lancer... no... some random teacher that he had forgotten the name of ramble on about semi-colons or something like that. Stifling a dreading sigh, Danny turned back to Sam, who appeared to be completely lost in her own thoughts; she stared at the door just up the corridor, the one they had come into the school from the football pitch. There was a tense atmosphere around them, one that Danny felt far too awkward in. Laughs suddenly filled the corridor, followed by the tapping of footsteps and a shout that resembled 'come back here, _Cunningham_ , you honkin' shoob!' Inwardly chuckling, Danny smiled up at the two figures that suddenly skidded into their line of vision - Randy and Howard. The taller of the two was running down towards them, laughing and skidding slightly across the newly waxed tiles with the remarkable speed and lightning reflexes of a... of a ninja... _hmmm_...

"Danny!" Howard shrieked, startling the halfa out of his own skin, "catch Randy for me!" Holding out his arms, Danny happily obliged and sprinted towards the lanky teenager, only for his terrible blockade to be literally _jumped over_. Randy had jumped over him... what in the Clockwork...? "I told you to catch him, not gawk at him!" Howard grumbled, not even bothering to run as he approached Danny. From the other end of the corridor, there was a light chuckle, followed by the sound of footsteps drumming against the floor.

"Hehe, sorry for nearly taking you out with my shoe, Danny," he said sheepishly, beaming him a charming lopsided grin. Danny snorted in amusement as he heard a gasp of awe from beside him, to see Sam slapped a hand over her mouth and widened her intense violet eyes.

"How the hell did you jump over me?!" Danny gawked, leaning slightly on Sam's shoulder - she barely even flinched at the weight.

"Uhm..." Randy seemed unsure, and he visibly hesitated under the pressure of answering the innocent question, "...I guess I just have that athletic ability?"

"Yee, it's only because of all that practise from fighti-"

"HOWARD!" Randy hissed, cutting him right off. "Heheh, don't listen to him... uh..."

Sam raised an eyebrow, leaning on Danny heavily to get him off her shoulder. "Mmkay... well, the bell is about to ring, sooo..."

"Let's go in then." Danny smiled, and opened the door to the English room.

 **A/N: AHHHH I'M SORRY IT'S SO ABRUPT. THAT PART IS A FILLER. I'M DOING SAM'S THIRD PERSON P.O.V NOW vvv.**

 **How do you feel about RxS? ;]**

* * *

Sam was mentally slapping herself.

Whenever that absolute scumbucket Randy Cunningham smiled at her, or anyone else for that matter, she could feel her stomach butterflies doing flips in her gut and all of the blood rushing to her cheeks. It was just the way he did everything... even the way he laughed made her chest swell. It was an angelic sound to her; the chuckle was so light but so heartfelt at the same time, it was nearly impossible to not laugh along with him. And when he went into hysterics, the way he would double over and then proceed to tip to the side that made her want to engulf him in a huge hug. Ugh, she completely despised having mixed emotions like this. She hated him for beating her at the DDR in Greg's Gamehole at the same time as she really, really, _really_ liked him. What was she thinking? There was no way in the world that she _liked_ Randy Cunningham, was there? Her mind was spinning, and she was lost in her thoughts as Randy continued to beam his oh-my-Clockwork-so-perfect, lopsided grin at Danny, the sheepishness in his innocent proving incredibly attractive... no... was she getting feelings for a douche like Randy?!

 _I hate hormones_.

* * *

 **A/N:** BEFORE YOU KILL ME, THE LAST BIT WAS MEANT TO BE REALLY ABRUPT. IT  
WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DRAMATIC. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT  
I'M TIRED RIGHT NOW. I ASSURE YOU NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!

 **DO YOU GUYS WANT SOME RANDY X SAM?  
this chapter was another random filler to introduce ghost speak :]**

 **love ya'll :)**

 _ **41 reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7 - AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Heyyy guys! Kinetic here.**

 **I'm sorry to those of you who were excited for a new chapter in Facade.**

 **But this is just a quick author's note to say that this story is being discontined.**

 **... temporarily.**

 **I'M SORRY.**

 **It's just that I'm kind of gone of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and I'm more onto the Danny Phantom half of things.**

 **But Facade requires both sides to continue.**

 **THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED WHEN MY FANDOM CYCLE IS BACK TO RC9GN.**

 **THAT IS A PROMISE!**

 **JUST WAIT MAYBE A MONTH OR SO AND WE'LL BE BACK.**

 **SORRY FOR THE INCONVINIENCE. LOVE YA'LL.**

 **\- Kinetic. :]**

 **** PS: Read my story "Unfused" - a Danny Phantom fanfiction, my project until I'm back into RC9GN! ****


	8. Chapter 8 - Another AN :3

**Author's Note ~**

 **OK. So I'm working on the newest chapter of Facade, and I wanted to ask you guys something.  
**

 **Do you want a Danny Phantom/Big Hero 6 crossover from me?**

 **I've started a plot line on my iPod a while back and I guess I really really REALLY like the idea.**

 **I have 2 stories to juggle and a one-shot to work on but I have the time I guess.**

 **I hurt my leg ice-skating, stupid me - I can't ride my horses so I have nothing else to do with my day. Lmao.**

 **Updates would be fairly slow but I guess you'll deal with it.**

 **Please tell me whether you'd like this in the review section!**

 **~ Kinetic.**

 **PS: Leave some ideas for oneshots too! Nothing M rated, only up to T and below. Maybe some slash.  
Oh, it's Danny Phantom/Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja themed oneshots too. :]**


End file.
